Tamers and Titans
by Sombrakitty365
Summary: When Rika finds herself in a strange world of chaos and death, she'll need the help of her new friends :Mikasa Ackerman, Eren Yeager, Armin Arlet, etc. to get back home. Along with the help of her Digimon she'll have to fight her way through hundreds of thousands of Titans to find her way home and get life back to normal. This should be fun...
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't posted any new chapters for my other stories yet. I've been getting swamped with math homework and test's. I've been curious about what would happen if Digimon met AOT. Well... I made up a little story to tell all of you what I think would happen. _**REMEMBER! **_**I don't own Digimon Tamers or AOT. Also... Sorry that I can NEVER for the life of me remember if the tamers live in Japan or... somewhere else in Asia. Sorry again.**Just a disclaimer! This is when the Tamers are teenagers. There will be Cursing, Sexual scenes (Which includes actual sex) and blood shed.

* * *

><p><span><strong>In the park...<strong>

Takato is sitting in a stone shed, staring at the large hole. "Guilmon," He sighed. "Why'd you have to go so soon buddy? There were still so many things I wanted to show you. Also I wanted to finally get it through your thick skull I'm not a Digimon." He joked. He attempted to smile, but couldn't bring himself to it. He pulled out his goggles and his Digi-vice. Suddenly, he felt a warm hand on his shoulder.

"I feel you goggle-head." Rika said. "I miss Renamon. She was my best friend. I never got the chance to tell her that." She sat down with Takato. She stared at the ceiling of the stone shed. She pulled out her Digi-vice as well.

"I've never seen this side of you before Rika." Takato said.

"You better not tell anyone about this little talk or else you're dead you bitch!" Rika threatened.

"There's the Rika I know." Takato joked. Apparently Rika didn't find it all that amusing. She just scoffed and stood up.

"I'm gonna go have a Digimon card battle at the bar a few blocks away." Rika said.

"What?!" Takato said shocked. "You're mom's gonna kill you if she finds out."

"You can come if you want to." Rika said.

"Um..." Takato said. He gulped. Before he could even think, he blurted out "Sure Rika. Sounds like fun." He tried to cover his mouth before Rika could respond, but he was too late.

"Great." Rika said. She blushed a little. "Let's go then."

"Just do me a favor and don't get so drunk you have a hangover." Takato said.

"No promises there Goggle-head." Rika said. "I'm gonna get _SO _drunk, it might actually make you look cute!" She joked.

* * *

><p><span><strong>A half-hour Later...<strong>

Takato and Rika finally make it to the bar. It's a big brick building with two large windows, stained by graffiti and blood. The sign on the building said in big flashing lights "The Devils Advocate" and had a picture of the devil with a beer mug.

"Are you sure we should go into this place Rika?" Takato asked with fear in his voice.

"I'm sure," Rika answered. "Besides, what could possibly go wrong? This place is perfectly safe." As soon as she got done saying that, a man came crashing out the window.

"And stay out ya bum!" A man shouted.

"Perfectly safe huh?" Takato mumbled with a sweatdrop. "Oh... um would you look at the time? I think I should get home. Bye." Takato said.

"Hold it right there Goggle-head." Rika said. "It's not even 5:00. Where the hell would you need to go at a time like this that's so important?"

"I... um... have to... um." Takato said.

"That's what I thought." Rika said. She grabbed Takato's wrist and dragged him inside.

"Rika! Come on damn it!" Takato said, struggling to break Rika's grip. It was no use. When they got inside, everybody glared at them.

"Hey you!" The man at the bar counter barked. "Get your ass over here right now..." She walked over to the bar counter and to the man. She stared at him with piercing eyes.

"Rika! Are you crazy?!" Takato hissed under his breath.

"Now that you here... I can finally give you..." The man said. He wrapped a muscular arm around Rika. "A monster bear hug you little..." He finished as he hugged her tightly.

"It's nice to see you again too uncle." Rika said.

"Uncle?" Takato yelped.

"I know exactly why you're here and I already got everything set up for you." Rika's uncle said, pointing to a table in the back of the bar. There was a single light illuminating it. Still, it was dark and scary. Takato could of sworn he saw blood stains on the walls.

"Thanks uncle." Rika said.

"Who's the shrimp ya got over there?" Another man in the bar said.

"Who him? That's Takato." Rika said as she walked over to Takato.

"Hi?" Takato whimpered.

"Okay? So what'll it be?" Rika's uncle asked.

"Um..." Takato said. Before he could answer, Rika covered his mouth.

"We'll have two whiskey's." Rika said.

"An excellent choice." Rika's uncle said. He got two beer mugs and filled them up. The golden liquid was foaming like a rabid dog. He handed Rika and Takato their drinks and went back to cleaning out beer mugs.

"Allow me to show you what I do with my spare time." Rika said. She walked over to the table in the back of the bar where she signaled Takato to follow. As soon as he got there, Rika pulled out her deck of Digimon cards. She put them on the table and waited for anyone to challenge her. A man wearing a cloak walked over to her and brought out his deck. "If I win you have to leave this bar and not come back for a month (Sorry uncle for lessening your customers), but if you win, I'll do whatever you want me to no matter what it is." Rika said, stating the bet.

"Rika are you crazy?! This man could kidnap you... or rape you... or something worse." Takato hissed into Rika's right ear. "Are you sure you want to take that risk?!"

"Trust me goggle-head," Rika said. "I've done this about a million times. I'm pretty sure I'll be fine. Just... have a little faith in me... okay?" She asked.

"Are we going to start or are you two love birds going to keep bickering?" The cloaked man asked rudely.

"Oh it's on bitch!" Rika said, outraged. The man only smirked. As the game went on, Rika started to fear more and more that she may lose. Every card she sent out was powerless against this mans onslaught of deadly Digimon that Rika had never even heard of before. She was down to her last card, a Koromon. "No." Rika said, fear in her voice. "I... I'm going to... to lose. How... how is that even... possible?" The man destroyed her Koromon and stood up.

"It appears I've won. If I remember correctly, you said if I won, you'd do whatever I want you to no matter what it was." The cloaked man said with an out stretched arm. "Follow me." He instructed. Rika got up willingly, only to be grabbed by Takato.

"Don't do it Rika." He pleaded.

"I made a bet, and that counts as a promise. I'll never break a promise. No matter what." Rika said grimly. She freed her arm and followed the man.

"Rika!" Takato shrieked as he ran after her. He was too late. Rika and the man had mysteriously disappeared into a mist.

* * *

><p><span><strong>In an alley way...<strong>

"Now that we're finally here," The man said. "Be a dear and put this medallion on would you?" The man asked, handing Rika a necklace with a strange silver pendant.

"Um... Ok?" Rika said. _"Maybe I should of listened to Takato. Why did I get myself in to this?!" _Rika thought fearfully. She took the necklace and put in around her neck. "What now?" Rika asked.

"Now... you feel dizzy, and light-headed." The man said. Rika was suddenly hit by a wave of fatigue. She stumbled backwards, trying to stay on her feet, but fell to the ground. "Sleep, and when you wake up, you will remember none this." She fell into a deep sleep and had no clue of what was happening to her. A bright light burst from Rika's Digi-vice and shattered the mist. The light enveloped her as if to protect her like a force field of some kind. Then, in a flash of light, she was gone.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Inside of Wall Sina...<strong>

The sun is bright and blinding. The breeze is cool and refreshing. Birds fly through the air, sometimes swooping down to see what was happening in the human world below them. Rika woke up to find herself lying on a Cobblestone road wearing entirely different clothes. She was now wearing a short white shirt and brown jacket. She had black pants and scuffed shoes. Her yellow scarf was noticeably longer and dirtier. Her long orange hair was longer and reached to her breasts. "The hell?!" Rika asked herself. "Where the hell am I?" A man bumped into her, knocking her over. "Hey watch where you're going you bitch!" Rika barked in rage. The man looked back at her. She got a scared feeling in her very soul.

"What did you just say to me?!" He roared. Rika picked herself up and ran as fast as she could. "Get back here you little brat! When I get my hands on you I'll kill you!" He shouted at the top of his lungs, chasing after Rika.

"Damn it!" Rika said. "Why the hell can't I keep my damned mouth shut?!" She crashed into a wall and fell backwards. "Ow!" She cried put in pain. She held her head.

"I've got you now you little!.." The man shouted before he was cut off.

"**Diamond Storm!**" A voice cried out. A flurry of Diamond-like shards hit the man.

"Gah!" He cried out in pain. He lay on the ground unconscious.

"R...Rena...Mon?" Rika asked. She looked up and saw a yellow Fox-like creature with purple lightning bolts under its eyes and purple sleeves with Yin-Yang symbols on them. "Is it really you?" She asked.

"It's really me Rika." Renamon answered. She gave her Tamer a quick hug and got her off the ground.

"I don't believe it's you. I can't believe it's you." Rika stuttered. "I thought you were..." She paused and looked up. She no longer saw Renamon, but she did see a girl looking at her. The girl jumped down from the roof and walked up to Rika. She had short black hair, a white long sleeve shirt and brown short sleeve jacket. She wore white pants with strange brown straps and black boots. She had a crimson scarf around her neck. The girl looked at the man and back at Rika.

"Would you mind explaining what happened here little girl?" The girl asked her.

"Little?!" Rika asked. She looked at herself for a small amount of time and realized she was 12-years old again! "Wha..?" She asked herself.

"Are you all right?" The girl asked her.

"Fine." Rika said.

"I'm Mikasa Ackerman." Mikasa said.

"I'm Rika." Rika said sheepishly. _' Damn! Why the hell am I so nervous?!' _

"Can you please explain what happened here Rika?" Mikasa asked.

"I was just walking when he ran into me and I fell down." Rika admitted. "Then I cursed at him and he got angry. He started to chase me and I ran into a wall. He was about to get me too, but..." Rika said, realizing she was about to tell a stranger about her Digimon. "My... dog saved me! Yeah. He attacked that man and that's why he's unconscious."

"Strange." Mikasa said. "It doesn't look like there was a struggle of any kind or that he was attacked by an animal. There are no bite or scratch marks. Could you tell me the truth now?" She asked Rika.

"I... um... I... I can't." Rika said with a sigh of defeat.

"Why is that?" Mikasa asked.

* * *

><p>Oh jeez! What if she spills the beans about her Digimon?! Where is she any way. Will her friends find her?! So many questions! So little time! Can't wait to find out in the next chapter! Remember to leave lots of comments below!<p> 


	2. What is this nightmare!

Hey everyone! Sombrakitty365 here. Sorry I haven't updated (For the millionth time!) any of my stories. I've had homework, projects, family stuff, etc. Here's basically where we left off from last chapter. Hope you enjoy this story! _**REMEMBER! **_**I DON'T OWN DIGIMON TAMERS OR ATTACK ON TITAN!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>In Wall Sina (Where we left off)...<strong>

"Well?" Mikasa asked Rika a third time. "Am I going to get a answer or are you going to keep this up?"

"I... um... well... I just can't tell you ok?!" Rika cried as she tried to get away from Mikasa. She found herself falling flat on her face after she tripped over... a black boot.

"Don't tell me you're having trouble with this runt." A male said. He had the same clothes as Mikasa, except for his green cape with a strange symbol on it. He had black hair and beady grey eyes. Rika got back on her feet and tried to run again, but the male grabbed her arm and made sure she wouldn't get away from him. He got down to her eye level and stared into her eyes. "Now then... you're going to cooperate like a good little girl aren't you?" He asked.

"I... um... I... I can't! Just leave me alone already!" Rika said, still trying to escape. The more she was forced to stare into his piercing eyes, the more fear she felt envelope her. Beads of sweat started to appear on her forehead. She was terrified. She wanted to go home and rush into her mother's loving arms._'Why the hell am I thinking about stuff like that?!'_ She thought nervously. _'I'm not scared!.. Am I?.. Why did I have to come here in the first place?!' _Her heart began to pound uncontrollably in her chest.

"I'm still waiting for an answer." He said, annoyed.

"I... I..." Rika said as she began to cry. "I... I... I... give up. I'll tell you everything! Just leave me alone!" She cried out as she fell to her knees and sobbed into her hands.

"Finally." He said. "Mikasa Ackerman! Do tell why it was so much of a challenge to get the information you needed from this girl."

"Captain Levi! I was only trying to take peaceful approach with her since she is only a child, sir!" Mikasa said loudly as she saluted Captain Levi. She put one arm on her chest, and another behind her back.

"I see." Captain Levi said. He turned back towards Rika and knelt down again. He looked down at her head. She was still sobbing. "Now will you be a good girl and tell us what happened here?" He asked her as she looked up and wiped some tears from her eyes.

"I remember waking up in the middle of the street. Then as I got up, someone knocked me back down. I yelled at him and he got mad. He started to chase me," Rika began to explain. She felt tears coming, but she fought against them. "Then I ran into a wall and thought I was done for. Then... I was saved by..." She stalled. "My Digi-" She began before being cut off.

"I saved her, sir!" A girl with blonde hair in a messy bun said as she saluted him the same way Mikasa did before. She had the same outfit as Mikasa and cerulean eyes. "I saw that she was being backed up into a corner and had no choice but to intervene. I fled the scene in order to not be spotted knocking him out."

"Hm." Captain Levi grumbled under his breath. "I suppose you didn't have any choice really... I would appreciate to know what this man was about to do to this girl though. He said, referring to Rika.

"He had a knife and kept saying he was going to kill me!" Rika chimed in. She looked at the girl, then back at Levi.

"I see." Captain Levi said. "I expect to see this man in court by tomorrow evening." He said before he saluted and walked away. To large metal boxes on his belt shot some sort of grappling hooks at a rooftop and sent him flying away from there. Mikasa walked up to the blonde haired girl and looked deep into her eyes.

"Don't think I'm going to forgive you for what you did 8 months ago just because you did this." Mikasa said sternly. "I'm never going to forgive you Annie!" She kept staring at her. She used the same grappling hooks Levi did and flew away from the scene.

"Thanks for doing that." Rika said. She stood up and took a step forward.

"Yeah, yeah." Annie said with a angry look on her face. She walked over to Rika and looked down at her in disgust. "You'd better explain what really happened here or you're going to be the one in court tomorrow."

"Alright!" Rika said. "But you can't tell anyone... alright?!" She asked Annie.

"Fine, whatever kid, just tell me what happened here." Annie said with a ticked look on her face.

"I was saved by my... Digimon partner Renamon when that guy was about to kill me." Rika said.

"Digi- what now?" Annie asked. "Stop lying and tell the truth already!" She roared.

"I'm not lying and I'll prove it!" Rika barked.

"Fine by me." Annie said.

"Renamon! I need you." Rika said. After a few silent moments, Rika looked around. "Where is she?"

"That's it kid! I've had it up to..." Annie began.

"Yes Rika?" Someone asked behind Annie. She whipped her head around and saw the foxlike Digimon.

"What is this thing?!" Annie asked as she jumped back in fear.

"This 'thing' is Renamon. My partner." Rika said as she made quotation marks.

"R...R... Renamon?" Annie asked. She looked back at Renamon. "That's it! I'm going back to HQ to take a long, long, long nap." Annie said in defeat as she walked away. "That thing is freakier then a titan." She mumbled under her breath.

"What's her problem? And, what the heck's a titan?" Rika asked. She looked up at the clouds and back at where Renamon was standing moments ago. "Guess I'll find out myself." Rika said as she ran off. _'Damn it! I should've listened... even though it WAS that goggle head Takuya.'_ She thought.

* * *

><p><span><strong>In the Human World...<strong>

"Oh god! Oh god! Where is she?!" Takato asked himself as he searched, flustered. "Gotta find the others! They can help! Right?" He asked himself as he ran off to find his friends.

"What's wrong Takatomon?" A familiar voice asked him in worry.

"Nothing..." Takato paused. "G...Guil...mon?" He asked as he turned around slowly.

"Hi!" Guilmon said happily, completely oblivious to Takato's obvious shock.

* * *

><p>Hey! Guilmon's finally back! Can't wait to see what happens next chapter! Stay tuned (Or something) for the next Tamers vs Titans!<p> 


End file.
